Fortune Sex Cookies
by Dazzled-Jas
Summary: OS/ Prenez un restaurant. Ajoutez y quelques anciens camarades et une touche d'acteur célèbre. Mélangez le tout avec une pincée de jalousie. Enfin, incorporez y un petit fortune cookie et saupoudrez de sucre lemonesque: Vous pouvez dégustez!


Oyé, Oyé ! Me revoilà, et oui! Avec non pas un nouveau chapitre mais un OS, histoire de vous faire patienter :) Je l'ai écrit il y a quelques temps déja. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :D

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>OS:<strong>

Fortune Sex Cookies.

* * *

><p>Plantons le décor voulez vous ?<p>

Sirotant mon Chinatown d'une main et tenant fermement ma cigarette de l'autre, je me demandais encore comment j'avais pu accepter d'assister à une soirée pareille. Malgré les lumières apaisantes de l'endroit, je ne pouvais m'arrêter de rager contre moi-même depuis l'heure ou je m'étais pointé dans le lieu qui se révéla être le sanctuaire de l'ennui. Un concentré de merde pur qu'ils appelaient « Bar Chinois. » Vous savez, l'endroit où il vous est préférable de manger ce que l'on vous donne sans savoir de quoi c'est fait tellement certains aspects étaient improbables ?

Rajoutez à l'équation la bande de crétins qui m'avaient servis de camarades au lycée et qui avaient eu la bonne idée de faire une réunion d'anciens élèves le jour d'halloween. Comme si avoir du supporter leur gueule durant trois années n'avait pas suffi, il avait fallu que j'accepte, en bonne masochiste que j'étais. Pour ma santé mentale j'évitais de penser qu'en ce moment même je pourrais être dans mon lit au chaud. Accompagnée ou non. Tout aurait été mieux qu'ici…

En quelques mots, voila que depuis une heure mon seul geste, répétitif et las, se résumait à déplacer ma main de ma bouche au cendrier tentant d'ignorer le plus possible les coups d'œil insistant de mon voisin de droite sur ma poitrine.

Demetri Allen, je m'en souvenais. Il était ma première fois, et vu son regard hypnotisé fixé sur moi je m'imaginais qu'il avait surement envie de « se rappeler le bon vieux temps ». J'avais une de ces envies de me retourner et de lui lancer mon poing dans la gueule mais je me contentai de faire comme s'il n'existait pas me bornant à regarder le décor spécial Halloween autour de moi.

Evidemment pour l'occasion les couleurs dominantes étaient le noir et l'orange avec quelques pointes de rouges ci et la. Quelques Citrouilles en plastiques suspendus au plafond d'où des néons placés à l'intérieur illuminaient la salle. Les serveurs également avaient revêtus des tenus à l'effigie de cette fête que j'aurais pu apprécier si je n'étais pas coincé ici.

L'ambiance était sympa, j'observai les gens rire autour de verres colorés et de conversation toutes plus chaleureuses les unes que les autres. Mon groupe à moi, avait décidé que chacun à son tour devait se présenter en précisant ce qu'il avait fait après le lycée… Génial.

_ **Bells ? Bella?** S'exclama une voix non loin de moi. Je me réveillai enfin et me tournai vers cette voix nasillarde. Tanya Craig . Pourquoi n'étais-je pas surprise ? Quelle pimbêche cette nana la, et à s'en référer à son air hautain elle était resté la même : Tanya- pom pom girl conasse- Craig qui m'avait trainé dans la boue pendant un an, et tout ça pourquoi sérieusement ?

Bon ok, j'avais séduit son copain pour ensuite refuser ses avances une fois qu'il l'avait plaqué mais honnêtement ce n'était qu'une infime vengeance après toutes les crasses qu'elle m'avait faite.

_ **Oui ? **Répondis-je, l'hypocrisie et l'ironie dégoulinant de ma voix. Elle me retourna un regard peu amène me laissant deviner aisément que la haine qu'elle avait ressenti envers moi au lycée était toujours d'actualité.

_ **C'est à ton tour. **Grinça telle en tordant rageusement une paille entre ses doigts. **Présente-toi.** Insista telle, me donnant par la même occasion la furieuse envie de lui faire avaler ses escarpins Manolo blanick. C'était étonnant cette soudaine violence non ?

_** Oui** **je crois que ça intéresse tout le monde : Qu'as fait la mystérieuse Bella Swan après le lycée ?** Poursuivit Mike Newton, en me regardant fixement du bout de la table. _Tout qui m'emmène loin de vos gueules. _Bon la réalité donnait plutôt quelque chose du style…

__ _**J'ai voyagé ci et la avant de reprendre des études quelques mois plus tard. Je travaille comme éditrice maintenant. **Je coupais aussi court que possible, négligeant le- gros- passage mentionnant mes voyages. Ils me regardèrent tous, sur leur faim, attendant surement que je poursuive.

_ **Allez Bella, tu peux faire mieux que ça ! Je suis sûre que tu as beaucoup plus de choses à dire sur toi !** Encouragea faussement Lauren Mallory, bras droit officiel de miss Craig. Je soufflai impatiente d'en finir.

**_ Bella Swan, femme blanche de taille moyenne, ayant vécu jusqu'à l'âge de 19 ans en Angleterre.** Je roulai des yeux devant leur air sceptique. **Editrice invétéré qui a travaillé en France, au Canada et en Angleterre deux ans avant de finalement revenir aux Etats-Unis. **Récitai-je en écrasant ma clope terminé dans le cendrier. **Vous savez tout.**

_Faux._ Pensai-je. Mais ça je me gardais bien de le dire.

_ **Attend tu te moque de nous ? C'est trop court…Et les petits amis alors ?** Insista Lauren en se penchant imperceptiblement en avant tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieur. Mode je cherche des ragots : Activé !

**_ Célibataire.** Annonçai-je en enlevant nerveusement des poussières invisibles sur ma robe.

_ **Oui d'accord, mais tu as bien du connaître quelques hommes avec tout ces voyages non ?** J'avais une ces envies de lui jeter mon verre à la gueule ! De quoi je me mêle ?

_ **Quelques aventures à droite à gauche, mais rien de bien sérieux.** Coupai-je rapidement. Je me mordis la lèvre après cette réponse, ayant vu les yeux de Demetri s'illuminer à côté.

J'aurais du faire croire que j'étais devenue membre active du club des jeunes chastes ! Même si ma crédibilité en aurait prit un sacré coup…

_ **Tu nous fais rester sur notre faim, la tu sais. **Rit doucement Angela, une fille discrète et sympathique avec qui je m'entendais assez bien au lycée. Je lui envoyais un regard contrit et m'apprêtai à répondre lorsque nous fûmes brusquement coupés par la voix improbable de Tanya.

_ **Oh mon Dieu ! Lauren, pince-moi ! Dis-moi que je rêve ! ****C'est… C'est…C'est Edward Cullen! **S'époumona telle en tenant fermement le bras de sa compère qui semblait tout aussi bonne pour le service de réanimation.

J'avais beau me moquer d'elles, il n'en fut pas moins qu'à l'entente de ce nom je ne pus m'empêcher de, à l'instar de tout le monde à table, me tourner surprise vers l'endroit d'où leurs regards envoutés prenaient naissance.

Le regard tourné vers l'objet des désirs de toutes les nanas de cette table, je remarquai en effet que l'acteur le plus convoité du moment se trouvait bien à l'entrée du Bar discutant tranquillement avec le propriétaire_. Qu'est ce qu'il foutait la ? _Celui-ci lui indiqua une table un peu plus reculé et Mr. Cullen acquiesça. Je remarquai tout juste qu'il était accompagné de deux amis. Ils s'avancèrent dans le Bar jusqu'à leur table et s'y posèrent en plaisantant. Ils commandèrent et s'amusaient apparemment beaucoup de tous ces regards posés sur eux, du moins sur lui.

.

Je me concentrai à nouveau sur mon groupe. Mes yeux tombèrent sur Keira et Tanya qui apparemment étaient toujours en admiration devant lui. Je laissai échapper un rire.

_ **Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait la ?** S'excita Tanya en sautillant presque sur son siège. Je me tournai vers Angéla et partageai un regard, mi amusée, devant tant de bêtise, mi blasée de la suite de la soirée avec une groupie pareille à notre table.

_ **Voyons dans un Bar ?** Fis-je mine de réfléchir. **Il doit surement être la pour une révision dentaire !** Ironisai-je. Elle me renvoya un regard noir.

Je passai l'heure d'après à les observer s'extasier devant l'acteur qui ne prêtait aucune attention aux deux folles pas très loin de lui qui partageaient des plans tous plus foireux les uns que les autres pour aller l'accoster. Ca me mettait en rogne ! Sérieusement, ne pouvaient-elles pas simplement le laisser tranquille ?

A en croire par leurs regards médusés et les tapements incessants qu'elles faisaient avec leurs mains elles en étaient restés au stade d'adolescente travaillées par leurs hormones.

Tanya saisit l'opportunité d'aller le voir, quand ces deux potes partirent en direction du Bar. Sûre d'elle, elle avait feint la surprise de voir Cullen quand elle passa à côté de lui pour -soi disant -aller au WC. Elle avait à la suite de ça déballer une déclaration de 10 minutes dans lequel elle avait expliqué de long en large qu'en gros, il était parfait. Pitoyable. Il l'avait remercié par politesse, et elle s'était invité à leur table continuant à le targuer d'éloges. Cette niaise souriait et riait à tout bout de champs. Je devais être la seule avec Lauren à les observer, et au fond je bouillonnais.

Soudain il tourna la tête dans ma direction au moment ou je n'avais pu retenir une grimace de dégoût. Il eut l'air surpris et fronça les sourcils. Je baissai la tête, embarrassée.

Résultat ? J'enchainai verre sur verre, laissant au final l'alcool qui commençait à pénétrer mon sang guider mes réponses à Demetri qui était de plus en plus entreprenant. Si au début j'essayai de limiter les contacts avec lui, je me surprenais à le laisser faire de plus en plus. Je laissai mon regard vagabonder dans la salle et surpris l'invité du jour à me regardait intensément. Encore.

**_ Alors Demetri.** Fis-je aguicheuse. **Tu n'as pas beaucoup parlé de toi, que deviens-tu ?** Il rentra dans mon jeu et un sourire illumina son visage croyant qu'il avait gagné.

_ **Et bien, j'ai fait pas mal de choses.** Il glissa sa main sur ma cuisse. **Que veux-tu savoir ?**

Je tournai légèrement ma tête vers le fond de la salle et le voyais regarder alternativement la main de Demetri sur ma cuisse et moi. Sans quelques regards plutôt mécontents envers Demetri. Et ça suffisait à me remettre d'aplomb. Avec un grand sourire je me tournai vers celui qui ce soir allait jouer le rôle de chèvre et glissai ma main vers sa nuque afin de rapprocher nos corps.

_ **Tout.** Lui soufflai-je, mon souffle chaud et alcoolisé se répercutant contre la naissance de son cou.

S'il fut surpris, il se reprit cependant rapidement et un sourire naquit sur son beau visage. Même s'il ne pouvait prétendre au charme de l'acteur en face qui plissait les yeux dans notre direction, il restait tout de même agréable à regarder voire carrément canon.

_ **Déjà s'il y a une chose qui n'a pas changé c'est ma passion pour les belles femmes. **Murmura-t-il d'une voix déformé par l'excitation.

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers la célébrité et vit que loin de se laisser abattre, il s'était au contraire rapprocher de Tanya et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille en enroulant une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son index. Elle rit niaisement me faisant enrager intérieurement. Mais je ne laissai rien paraitre : C'était ça la clé.

_ **Ces dames et messieurs désireraient ils autre chose. Un dessert peut être ? **Demanda poliment un serveur dans un accent anglais approximatif, interrompant les conversations et me faisant me reculer assez rapidement de Demetri. Qui semblait tout aussi chamboulé. On se rassit correctement et chacun passa commande pour un dessert.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je suis étonnée de voir Tanya débarquer à notre table, un air dépité collé au visage. Je l'ignore et décide fermement de ne plus prêter attention ni à lui ni à elle.

Nos commandes arrivent, munis chacune d'un petit « fortune cookie ». Ces petits biscuits contenant un diction, ou un proverbe. Je le regarde d'un air blasé, m'attendant encore au pire. Une connerie du genre « L'amour est juste sous vos yeux alors saisissez le. » Jetant un rapide coup d'œil aux deux poufs devant moins qui riaient niaisement je pencherais plutôt pour un « Le couteau est juste à votre droite alors utilisez le ! »

Je secoue la tête de gauche à droite et m'empare du fameux biscuit. Il se casse en plusieurs morceaux dans mes doigts et j'en sors le petit bout de papier.

« _Sors, dehors. Maintenant_. »

Je rougis instantanément et furieusement. Je le replie entre mes doigts et dirige bêtement mon regard vers le fond de la salle. Cette table ou il devrait être. Mais il n'y est pas. _Evidemment._

_ **Bella ? Tu va bien ? Tu es toute blanche…** S'inquiète Angela d'un air soucieux. Je relève mon regard vers elle, et bafouille quelques mots intelligibles.

_ **Oui. Oui. Ecoutez, excusez moi mais j…Je dois m'en aller.** Je me lève, me saisit de mon manteau et après avoir laissé le double de la note sur la table, je me dirige vers la sortie.

La rue, bien qu'éclairée, avec quelques passants qui s'amusent ce soir d'halloween, reste plutôt vide Et si je n'étais pas absolument sûre de qui m'attendait à ce moment là, je serais surement en train de paniquer. Je marche en resserrant les pans de mon manteau sur moi.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je vois une voiture s'arrêter à ma gauche. La portière s'ouvre.

_ **Monte.** Intriguée, je m'exécute. Evidemment, il est la, les traits impassibles. Je ferme ma porte et il redémarre. Le trajet se fait en silence. Mes mains sont serrées en deux poings sur mes cuisses. Au bout de quelques minutes, il reprend la parole.

_ **On va à mon appartement.** Laisse t'il traîner d'une voix un peu plus grave et suave qui ne me donne furieusement envie de me déshabiller ici, dans cette voiture. _A quoi il joue ?_ Je frissonne à l'idée de cette nuit. Je déglutis difficilement et tourne ma tête vers lui. Il me lance un sourire en coin qui me fait fondre. Mais je suis fière.

Et je reste impassible, ou du moins j'essaye. Quelques minutes plus tard il se gare dans une rue tranquille que je connais plutôt bien. Il sort de la voiture et je fais de même.

Nos pas jusque dans l'immeuble sont pressés. Nous pénétrons dans l'ascenseur et je le vois appuyer sur le dixième. Le dernier.

Dans l'habitacle règne un silence, pesant qui annonce une explosion dans très peu de temps. Le calme avant la tempête et je me rends compte que j'ai raison quand je le sens soudainement me plaquer contre la paroi, collant au mur mes mains des siennes.

_ **Tu me rends fou.** Susurre-t-il à mon oreille. Ma fierté est loin à ce moment là. Il y a juste moi, lui et ce foutu désir qui ne fait que monter en moi, me brulant les entrailles. Mon souffle se fait plus court et je me force à soutenir son regard fiévreux à quelques centimètres de moi seulement. Il est si près que d'un infime mouvement je pourrais poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Mais je ne le fais pas, je me contente de regarder ces yeux devenus gris reflétant un désir qui ne demande qu'à être assouvi.

Finalement les portes s'ouvrent et je le repousse légèrement guidant ses pas en dehors de l'ascenseur. _Dieu, j'ai besoin de le sentir._

Arrivé devant sa porte il déverrouille sa porte d'un geste précipité et imprécis. Il nous y fait rentrer tout aussi rapidement. Il ferme la porte, et reste un moment front collé contre celle-ci, dos à moi. J'ai l'étrange sensation qu'il se réprimande seul. Je retire mon manteau et saisit ses épaules avant d'en retirer la veste en cuir qui y reposait. Il se laisse faire et quand je croise son regard, j'y vois que le doute commence à s'y installer.

_ **Peut être que…** Commence-t-il mais je l'interromps en me jetant sur ses lèvres. A ce contact, je m'électrise. La sensation de ses douces lèvres est divine comme elle doit l'être. _Comme elle l'a toujours été._

Surprit, les premières secondes, il n'ose plus bouger. Mais l'instant d'après je le sens répondre à ce baiser. Il soupire contre ma bouche avant de suçoter ma lèvre inférieure avec les siennes. Je ne peux retenir un gémissement de sortir de ma gorge.

Le seul geste dont je suis encore capable pour le moment est de nouer mes bras derrière sa nuque, pour rapprocher nos corps au maximum. Je sens sa langue caresser mes lèvres que j'imagine surement rouges et gonflées, demandant l'autorisation d'y pénétrer. Je la lui donne et laisse nos langues se rencontrer dans un soupir que nous lâchons mutuellement.

Pourtant je sais que ce contact ne nous satisfera qu'un temps. Je ne peux empêcher ma respiration de s'accélérer quand je sens ses mains parcourir mon dos, m'arrachant une série de frisson. Elles atterrissent sur mes fesses, qu'il pétrit doucement avant de s'en saisir brutalement, me soulevant d'un geste sec. Je noue mes jambes autour de sa taille à l'instar de mes mains qui parcourent sa nuque.

Je parcoure sa mâchoire d'un doigt, lentement poursuivant le chemin dans son cou. _Je veux le rendre fou._ Alors forcément je me réjouis de voir ses yeux se fermer et ses narines se dilater. Il ouvre les yeux soudainement et pose sa main sur mon cou. Il commence à le dévorer en petits baisers mouillés qui me font pencher la tête en arrière. Il tente d'avancer mais ses pas sont imprécis. Il tombe à moitié sur un mur nous plaquant contre celui-ci.

Par-dessus ma robe légère, ses mains viennent caresser ma poitrine, à qui il inflige une douce mais lente torture. Je gémis. Il semble s'en amuser.

Mes jambes toujours enlacés autour de lui, je me frotte contre lui, créant une friction légère mais bien présente entre nos deux sexes. Ses bras autour de moi se tendent, son visage se crispe et c'est à mon tour de sourire.

Il le remarque et me lance une petite moue taquine.

_ **Tu veux jouer à ça ?** Je ne réponds que par un sourire que je veux innocent et descends mes mains sur son torse avant de retirer son tee-shirt. Il est beau.

_Mais ça je le savais déjà. _Alors que mes mains s'activent sur lui, ma bouche s'est posé sur le creux de son épaule, remontant de plus en plus vers son cou et sa mâchoire que je caresse des lèvres. Son odeur me donne le tournis. Elle est virile et douce, et j'adore ça. Il grogne dans mon cou.

**_ Bella : 1. Mr Cullen : 0.** Je laisse échapper dans un sourire.

Il grogne et nous décolle du mur avant de nous emmener vers sa chambre. Son pied s'occupe de claquer violemment la porte. Il me pose sur le lit, et plus pressés que jamais nous retirons chaussures et jean pour lui. Je suis allongé en face de lui, toute chose, attendant seulement que le bellâtre en sous vêtement devant moi, se décide à me rejoindre. Il pose un genou sur le lit et s'approche lentement de moi avec un air de défi dans les yeux.

_ **Alors comme ça, vous vous appelez Bella, mademoiselle ? **

**_ Pour vous, se sera divine beauté, monsieur Cullen. **Il sourit.

_ **Tu peux m'appeler Edward, tu sais.** Il se couche entre mes jambes. La sensation de nos deux corps collés est exquise et j'en veux plus. Il embrasse mon décolleté et place une main sur ma hanche qu'il pétrit. Il caresse ma cuisse suivant le tissu, avant de poursuivre son chemin dans le sens inverse emportant ma robe avec. Il la retrousse jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive au dessus de mon ventre. Il pose quelques baisers dessus avant de me retirer complètement mon vêtement.

J'aurais pu me sentir intimidée ainsi découverte à sa vue, mais ce n'est pas le cas. _Ca ne l'a jamais été. _Avant que je comprenne quoi que se soit mon soutien gorge suit le même chemin que ma robe. Il nous retourne brusquement, et je me retrouve assise sur ses cuisses.

Sans plus de cérémonies, il effleure de sa langue un de mes seins. Je me cambre contre lui, lorsqu'il le prend entièrement en bouche, suçant avidement la pointe de celui-ci. De sa main il fait subir une torture équivalente à son jumeau.

**_ Ed… Edward.** Gémis-je. Ses mains se placent dans le bas de mon dos et il me colle à son torse. Il les fait glisser jusqu'à mes fesses, ou je les sens passer par-dessous mon dernier sous vêtement. En me rallongeant il tire mon string le long de mes jambes. Je suis à présent nue devant, lui, complètement offerte. **Je t'en prie… Viens.** Suppliai-je. Il retire son dernier vêtement.

Comme j'aurais du m'en doutais, l'acteur ne comptait pas s'arrêter la, et après un dernier sourire en coin, je vois ses lèvres se poser sur l'intérieur de mes cuisses…

Oh, merde. Pensai-je. Il pose quelques baisers, se rapprochant toujours plus de mon point de non retour. Mon bassin se soulève tout seul, lui intimant ce que je voulais. Il rit.

_ **Un peu de patience, ma douce**. La seconde d'après je sens sa langue se plaquer contre mes chairs. Putain ! Je le sentis s'y activer fortement, sa langue glissant entre ma fente. Je ne pus retenir un petit cri. Il fit rouler mon bouton de rose entre ses lèvres et je cru me sentir défaillir. Descendant encore, je sentis sa langue s'infiltrer en moi, à plusieurs reprise, entamant quelques va et vient soutenus.

_ **Edwaaard…** Pleurnichai-je presque. Au moment ou je sentis que l'orgasme était la, il s'arrêta. Dire que j'étais frustrée aurait été un euphémisme. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, Edward serait mort 20 fois. Il se pencha sur mon oreille.

_ **Edward : 2. Bella : 1.** J'avais une furieuse envie de lui arranger sa belle gueule la maintenant ! Alors que j'amorçai un mouvement pour le frapper sur l'épaule, il m'attrapa les poignets. Je me débattis mais c'était peine perdue. Il me les bloqua au dessus de la tête.

_ **Je vais me rattraper, Amour.** Promit-il en me baisant la joue, puis les lèvres.

_ **T'as intérêt, Cullen !** Sifflai-je entre mes dents. Il rit.

_ **J'ai tellement envie de toi…** Murmura-t-il en me bouffant des yeux.

_ **Alors qu'attend-tu ?**

Il pénétra en moi sans crier gare. Nous lâchâmes tout les deux un petit cri suivit de gémissements quand il commença à bouger en moi. Le premier coup de rein marqua le début d'une longue série tous plus jouissifs les uns que les autres. Il avait lâché mes mains et avait pris appui sur ses avant bras. Le sentir aller et venir en moi en de fermes mais doux mouvements était réellement la meilleure sensation que je connaissais.

Je passais mes mains dans son dos, sentant les muscles rouler sous mes doigts. Je me collai autant que possible à lui, cherchant se contact qui m'était indispensable. L'instant d'après, je plongeais dans son regard fiévreux. Se tenant sur un bras, il saisit mon visage de l'autre avant de m'embrasser à en perdre haleine.

Un coup plus fort que les autres me fit gémir fort. Il me comptemplai, mon plaisir le motivant pour accélérer et augmenter l'intensité de ses mouvements. Je pris appui sur ses épaules, et me mouvais avec lui, le suivant dans ses va et vient. Il grogna et enfoui sa tête dans mon cou.

**_ Merde, Bella…** L'entendis-je souffler. J'eus un sourire épuisé. Je prenais carrément mon pied avec un mec à faire pâlir de jalousie la moitié des nanas de cette planète. Un frisson me traversa et je ne pus retenir un petit cri. L'orgasme était tout proche, je le savais. **Viens pour moi, Amour.** Souffla t-il en regardant le plaisir monter en moi. Mes gémissements étaient de plus en plus fréquents et forts. Ses mouvements, de plus en plus incontrôlés.

La seconde d'après, mes yeux se voilèrent. Il donna un dernier et puissant coup de rein m'arrachant un dernier et long cri. Mes muscles se tendirent et alors que mes parois se resserraient sur lui, je le senti se déverser en moi.

Il retomba sur moi, haletant, quelques gouttes de sueurs perlant sur son front. J'étais dans le même état. Je plongeai ma tête dans sa chevelure et inspirai fortement. Il glissa sur le côté m'emportant avec lui. Je me retrouvai sur son torse, ses bras m'encerclant. On émergea lentement de notre précédente étreinte.

Quelques minutes plus tard on entendit un grand coup à la porte avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre en grand.

_ **Eh Edward, dis, t'aurais pas vu… Oh.** Je me tournai en direction de l'intrus. Il leva les sourcils, surprit. **Eh mais c'est ma Bella, ça !** Il souriait à présent de toutes ses dents. Il se précipita vers moi.

_ **Non, Emmett on est nu comme des vers !** Lui intima Edward, qui riait à présent. Il s'arrêta en pleine course avant de grimacer.

_ **Mouai.** Fit-il déçu. **Ok, les lapins, je repasserai !** **Et Bells, attend toi à en prendre pour ton grade ! Sérieux, tu rentre aux states et tu ne me préviens pas ? Aie, aie, aie !** Il rit en fermant la porte et je l'imitais en me calant dans les bras d'Edward.

**_ Je vais prendre pas mal, je pense**.

_ **Humm, je pense aussi.** J'entendais le sourire dans sa voix. **Tu sais, je n'ai pas oublié ton petit numéro avec ce pauvre type dans le restaurant**. Je levai un regard innocent vers lui et me couchai à côté de lui.

_ **Et moi j'y crois pas que tu m'ais suivi dans ce Bar, et j'ai pas non plus oublié ton propre numéro avec miss pouf en chef ! Je te signale que… **Il m'interrompit d'un baiser.

_ **N'empêche que j'irai bien lui péter la gueule… **Poursuivit-il. Je le regardais blasé. **Alors Mlle Swan, me suis bien rattrapé ?**

_ **Presque.**

_ **Voyez vous ça…**

_ **Oui, c'est pas Swan mon nom, et tu es le mieux placé pour le savoir non ?** Souris-je.

_ **Veuillez m'excusez, Madame Cullen.**

_ **Tu tiens vraiment à te faire pardonner ?** Lançai-je d'un air de défi. Il sourit et pivota au dessus de moi, en m'embrassant dans le cou. Il me souffla un petit « je t'aime ». Je souris, en pensant à la tête que ferait Tanya Pouffiasse si elle voyait ça.

Certes, tout à l'heure j'avais un peu menti…Bella Swan, femme blanche de taille moyenne, ayant vécu jusqu'à l'âge de 19 ans aux Etats-Unis. Editrice invétéré qui a travaillé en France, au Canada et en Angleterre deux ans avant de finalement revenir aux Etats-Unis. Oh, et qui est accessoirement mariée à l'un des plus célèbres acteurs du moment, depuis un an, j'ai nommé Edward Cullen.

_Vous savez tout. _

* * *

><p>The END ! Alors, alors ? Réactions ? :D<p> 


End file.
